


Shelving Media

by buckyliicious



Series: Archive Our Love [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, M/M, Multi, flint's more likely will get an ulcer than getting laid at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyliicious/pseuds/buckyliicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not a volunteer here."</p><p>"I started an hour and a half ago. I passed the test I was given. I was told I could start with shelving the media items. And now here I am." </p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelving Media

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! The comments and kudos are super appreciated. :D

John filed through the videos and CDs he has on a purple cart and put them in order. Jack Rackham stood nearby until he finished, so he could check his work. Like he couldn’t put movies in alphabetical order. He's a damned adult who graduated from school. 

He cleared his throat, drawing Jack's attention away from his phone. 

Jack walked over and leaned in close, his eyes roams in the three rows on the cart. Standing up straight he said, "The movies are technically in order but you forgot to separate them in their categories: Action, Comedy, Drama, Horror... you get the picture?" 

John did his best not to sneer at Jack because the guy never told him any of this. "Does it really matter? I'll go out there and put them in the right order on the shelf."

"It does." Jack sounds exasperated. "If you can't do this simple task how are you going move up to shelving books?"

"Why would I want to shelve books?"  

"I was under the impression you want to be near our dear James." 

"Is that the ginger guy? With the attitude?"  

"Yes. James Flint. Don't try to call him James though. There're only two people who get away with it and you're not going to be one of them." Jack flicked his hands towards the purple cart. "Now let's try this again."

* * *

 John suppressed a smile and made sure he didn't look in the direction of Flint when he walked by with his cart in tow. The media center was placed directly behind the reference desk. Jack was a sneaky bastard. Making him correct media items until he was satisfied that John had everything in order before sending him off. He now wonders if the guy was killing time until Flint showed up. John remembers another person being at the desk when he walked into the library earlier. 

He placed his cart beside the display for new movies and began placing them on the shelves, occasionally fixing the order of the movies or displaying the movies with more than one copy forward so you could see the cover. 

Hearing a grunt and a crash, John paused his movements to look over to see Flint glaring at him. He clutched the DVD in his hand as Flint stalked around the desk and came up to him. 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I should think it would be obvious." John smirked, "I'm volunteering."

"You're not a volunteer here."

"I started an hour and a half ago. I passed the test I was given. I was told I could start with shelving the media items. And now here I am." 

"No."

"No?" 

"There's no way you're volunteering at this library." Flint continued. 

John was about to ask why the hell not but Flint left him standing there gaping at his back as the grumpy librarian stormed off towards the children department. 

He considered following him and defending himself but decided it would be better for him to finish shelving. 

* * *

Flint slammed Jack's office door open, "Why is that little shit shelving media items?"

Jack looked up from the forms he was filling through, he didn't seem surprised to see Flint there. "You have to be more specific." 

"The loud mouth who was singing on the top of his lungs a week ago. Anne filed a report about it. I know you know. So tell me how he got through the process of becoming a volunteer." 

"Go bother Charles. You know he filters through the emails."

"You have the final say." Flint points out. 

"Why are you so bothered by this?" Jack asks. He makes shooing noises at Flint. "Just ignore him and go about your business. Now please leave I have actual work to do."

Flint continued to glare at him.

Jack sighs, "I'm not telling him he can't volunteer. You don't have any sway over my decisions." 

"You're going to regret this." 

"Shaking in my boots. Now, please see yourself out."

* * *

Shelving Media is a tedious task but John continued his work. The sound of a woman's voice telling someone to stop caught his attention. Peeking around the shelving, he saw into one of the computer lab rooms. In there was a girl surround by three guys. One of them kept trying to make moves on her but she clearly is not into it. He frowned and looked around for someone to tell. Flint was God's knows where and he couldn't see any security around. 

He set down his pile of DVDs back on the cart and strode forward in the intent to stop whatever is currently happening in that room.

"Unhand the lady." John stood in the doorway of the room. 

The men turned and John saw they were only teenagers. The girl had to be around fourteen. 

"Who are you?" The leader of the group stepped forward. He had greasy brown hair and braces.

"I work here and I'm asking you to leave." 

The short teenager, blonde and pudgy spoke next, his voice squeaky with puberty, "You don't work here. You're not even wearing a badge." 

"Son, we don't all wear badges. Now I'm asking you leave the young lady alone." 

"Is it leave the library or leave the  _bitch_ alone?" The leader sneered. 

"What the hell did you just call her?" John tried to keep his temper in control. He needs to tread easily, he's dealing with children. "You apologize to her and get out of my sight now."

He glanced behind the guys and saw how scared the young girl was. He stepped aside to let the guys out. Two of them left, heads bowed, but the Greasy McGoo remained. John held out his hand, his gaze on the young girl, "come here."  

The girl nervously glanced at the boy before moving quickly beside John. He left his hand drop and returned to glaring at the teenage boy.

"Why don't you follow you friends and leave peacefully."  

"You don't work here."

John's smile was unfriendly, "No but you have no right to touch an unwilling person. Your mother would be so disappointed in you."  

"You don't have any authority over me. I think I'll stay." Greasy McGoo folded his arms across his chest in defiance. John really hated teenagers in this moment. 

Greasy McGoo folded his arms across his chest in defiance. John really hated teenagers in this moment. The consequences for fighting this fucktard accrued to him but he couldn't find any fucks to give. 

"He may not but I do."  

John's head whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw Flint there. His presence loomed over them all. 

Flint's eyes briefly slid to his before locking back on Greasy McGoo. "Now I could call security here to escort you from the premises but before that happens they will take down your information. Your parents will be called. And if this young lady decides to press charges, the cops will be informed as well. Or you can leave on your volition and the lady here could still decide to press charges. Which course of action will your choose?" 

 _Fuck_. John is so turned on right now, he had to focus on the Greasy McGoo instead of jumping the hot librarian. The authority Flint is eluding is intoxicating.

"I didn't do anything-"

"Let me stop you there." Flint lifts the walkie-talkie he was holding. "Security to the smaller computer lab room." 

Greasy McGoo's face turned red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. John had to step sideways in order not to be bodyslammed by Greasy McGoo as he stomped out of the room. 

"Did you really call for security?" John asked. 

Flint snorted, "No. I deal with these types of punks all the time. The first whiff of actually getting in trouble sends them scurrying away." 

"Thank you. Both of you." The young girl said. 

"Did you want to press charges?"

She shakes her head. "No, I just want to go home." 

"Do you have anything to call to pick you up?" 

She nodded. 

"I'll have Anne keep an eye on her until she gets picked up," Flint said. 

John smiled at him. He has a feeling Flint is more of a gummy bear than a grumpy bear. 

Flint addressed the young girl, "If you follow me, I can show you where you can use our phone and I'll introduce you to Anne." 

John watched on as Flint talked softly to the girl. There definitely more to Flint than meets the eye and John has every intention of unpeeling every layer of the surly onion. He grimaced.  _Oh my god, I just described him as an onion. This is my sign I've watched Shrek way too much with Billy._

* * *

John was sitting down sorting more media items to shelve when the pre-shelving room door opened with more force than necessary. He glanced over his shoulder to see Flint heated stare already on him. He stayed where he was seated and watched hungrily as Flint stalked towards him, only stopping to crouch down in front of him, inches away. 

"Hi," John breathed. He's not sure what's about to happen. 

"This is your last day volunteering here." 

Now that raised John's hackles. "What the hell, Flint? Why? What's your hang up with me?" 

Flint's eyes flickered to his mouth, "If you were to still volunteer here, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Flint gently placing his hands on John's knees and lifting himself to press in close. Flint's lips brushing lightly on his own. John's breathing hitched and he couldn't stop himself from nudging his nose against Flint's. 

Flint pulled away, "This is what you want isn't it?" 

John frowned. The words sinking in, he pulled away from Flint completely. 

"Fuck you." He pushed the chair further away from Flint and stood up. He loomed over Flint, who's now looking uncomfortable. Good. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily. And double fuck you." 

He's so angry he couldn't think properly to insult and drive home what he was trying to say to the man. So he just said, "I'll be back next week. You best get used to seeing my face around here." 

And with that dramatic finish, John left the room. He was aware of Jack calling his name but his angry was blinding him from everything around him. He left the library before he did something he would later regret. 


End file.
